Mine at Last
by FeuRouge
Summary: Kabuto is angered by his lack of attention from his master, and decides to get revenge.  Yaoi. A KabuSasu Lemon.


Mine at Last

A/N - THIS IS YAOI. Now you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or it's characters - only this little plot XD.

XXXXXX

_This is not a way to live_. Kabuto scowled as he sat silently in the corner of the room. Violet silk draped the walls and bed, and intricate décor graced the tables and chest of drawers. This elegance all represented the favorism that Orochimaru-sama had for Sasuke. _Sasuke_. The medic frowned again, internally groaning with jealousy at the splendor he could never call his own. He would never even be allowed in these quarters, if it weren't for all the 'fun' his master had with the raven.

Candles flickered warily over the body of Uchiha Sasuke. He had been out cold for hours now, a usual result of the sexual experiments performed on the young nin. Kabuto shuddered, recalling the various injuries he had seen flawing Sasuke's otherwise perfect form over the last two years. At first, when the snake would have his way with him, there would only be dark bruises and scrapes as validation of his ownership, but the sound nin had become much, _much_ more enthusiastic once he got the boy to believe said ownership as much as he did. Kabuto shut his eyes tight as he remembered one of the worst times, in which he could hear Sasuke's screams from across the base. He had sprinted to their master's chambers, fearing a blood-loss situation, only to witness Sasuke suffer another set of fang punctures and surge of venom released into his prostate by one of Orochimaru's kanji.

_Five years_. Kabuto shamefully admitted to himself, spinning a scalpel through his fingers but otherwise remaining still. _Five years I have stayed loyal to Orochimaru-sama, without so much as a grateful remark from him. All I've wanted is appreciation… or at least _some_ sort of attention. But instead… _He studied Sasuke's peaceful figure. _Instead he plays games with an underage Uchiha._

Since Sasuke's training had, well… become neglected, Kabuto's role in the sound nin hideout had been reduced to the job of nurse-maid for Sas_uke_. Several times a day, he was sent to this room to heal the unconscious raven. Once awake, clean, and flawless once more, Sasuke would be hurried off to their master's chambers to be fucked again. While Kabuto hated being assigned to such an underappreciated task, he had always enjoyed getting the chance to see Sasuke and, occasionally, even speak with him.

Now, though, Sasuke had turned into something of a pet for their master. His devotion had grown stronger for sound nin, obsessing over the old snake's power. As result of this, he had begun ignoring Kabuto's usefulness almost as much as Orochimaru did, leaving the medical nin completely and utterly alone. _Why? _Kabuto silently screamed, feeling the heat of chakra flowing through his body. _Why are my skills continually unnoticed, and my friendship constantly ignored? My healing jutsus are a necessity for both of them – not even Orochimaru-sama has the efficiency in medical jutsu that I do._ He stood up, slowly walking until he stood over Sasuke. He brushed off the soft silk covering the raven, so his perfect body was exposed in full. _Ah, Sasuke-kun…_Kabuto took off his gloves and let his fingers slide across the superlative skin, starting at the base of Sasuke's neck and pausing just under his navel. He retracted his hand, embarrassed by his arousal from the raven's paradisiacal manhood. He knew he was never allowed to fuck Sasuke (or anything of the sort) but he had admittedly entertained the thought of it on more than one occasion. _What is wrong with me? _Kabuto looked shamefully at the floor, not wanting to guess how Orochimaru would react if he ever knew he had touched his raven so inappropriately.

Then it dawned on him. From day one, he had been unappreciated, unvalued, and unsung, no matter what he did for Orochimaru. Doing anything to Sasuke wouldn't change that. Kabuto stood in shock at this realization, wounded in knowing that all of his efforts were for absolutely nothing. Now and then his master had merely fed him bullshit, simply to keep him as a fifth wheel. His right hand shook, tightening its grip on his scalpel until it drew blood. _How could I have been so fooled? _His eyes stung with tears of hate, and he threw his glasses to the floor. Sasuke didn't even stir at the sound of the frames shattering. He glared at the raven. _Just great: more evidence that I'm never given any notice._ Filled with jealous rage, he took his scalpel and sliced the Uchiha's inner thigh. Blood oozed from the wound Kabuto had dared to inflict on the snake's utopian plaything. He stared, dumbfounded, at this awful display of defiance. He nearly jumped when Sasuke's eyes opened in reaction to this unpleasant wake-up call. Quickly, Kabuto knelt next to Sasuke's head, pressing the bloody scalpel against the raven's lips.

"_Shh_, Sasuke-kun. We wouldn't want to alert our master." Kabuto whispered, surprised by the continued insanity of his own behavior.

"Kabuto? What the hell! Are you crazy?" Sasuke pushed himself backwards until he was sitting at the head of the bed. "Have you forgotten what Orochimaru could do to you for disrespecting me like this?" The raven gave a little smirk, but there was uneasiness in his eyes.

Kabuto chuckled. "Ha! You don't think I know? I was forgotten by _Lord_ Orochimaru long before you even came to us." He pulled the scalpel away from Sasuke for a moment to gesture at the extravagance around them. "Look at this! Everything that snake has ever done is ignore _me_ and reward _you_. The fucking bastard looks to you as some kind of supreme being, and you've bought into it so much that you've forgotten I can be a useful ally – or a worthy foe." As he spat the last words out his blade pressed against the raven's face with dangerous force.

Sasuke carefully took hold of Kabuto's arm, pushing the scalpel away from his mouth. "You idiot," He murmured, narrowing his eyes into slits and giving the medic nin a dangerous look. "I have _always_ seen you as an ally. It didn't take me long to realize I'd have to kill Orochimaru before I could avenge my clan. What good would it do me to have to challenge you as well?"

The medic nin took a step back. Sasuke's words made sense… Still, he didn't want lower his guard. He only had a few minutes until Sasuke would regain his strength from his earlier activities with their master.

"I know what _pleasure_ you take in all he does to you. I would be an idiot not to see the loyalty you now have for him. _You_ are the idiot if you think I can believe such lies."

The raven smiled in spite of himself. It was true that he couldn't care less about being Kabuto's friend, but he knew as well as the medic nin that he was in no condition to challenge him.

"I take pleasure in many things," He said, grinning even more maliciously, "But I only share my indulgences with Orochimaru-sama because I can't have him be suspicious before I _kill_ him." Still smiling, Sasuke leaned forward, letting the knife cut through his lip as he brought them to Kabuto's ear. "I adore ravishment from _any_ worthy partner," He whispered suggestively, hearing the scalpel fall to the floor as Kabuto gave an obviously irregular intake of breath. He continued, "…Perhaps one as _skilled_ as you could finally satisfy my desire."

Sasuke exhaled warm breath into Kabuto's ear, making him shiver in pleasure. The medic could feel the bulge growing under his dark pants as the Uchiha nipped his lobe and swirled his tongue in and out of his ear canal. "Surely we want the same things?" He said, groping Kabuto's hidden member as he lowered his head to nibble Kabuto's collarbone.

The medic nin could take it no longer. Sasuke was _taunting_ him with the knowledge of his wildest dream – the fantasy of taking the raven for his own. Swiftly he smashed the young Uchiha against the headboard, then turned and threw him flat across the bed. In a second he was straddling the adolescent, pressing a new, smaller blade against the skin of Sasuke's chest. Quickly and flawlessly, he began carving superficial lines, the sexual hunger burning in his eyes. Finally, Sasuke recognized what Kabuto was writing.

It was 力 - Chikara, the symbol of power. Just as the medical ninja finished drawing this, however, he had his hand over Sasuke's body, mumbling jutsu, and the sign vanished as quickly as it had been written, leaving only a few crimson drops on his chest.

"Ah, _Sasuke-kun_…" Kabuto murmured, lust overwhelming him, "You came here for chikara, then lost it to that snake. But I shall restore it to you. I will be your source of strength, and together we will defeat Orochimaru." _I will be your savior_. He thought, chuckling maniacally.

Sasuke had to stifle a laugh of his own. _Kabuto is getting more confident by the second. I guess I'll just have to play along for now_…

Before the young Uchiha could act on this decision, Kabuto had his tongue to his chest, sliding up his sternum and soaking up the remnants of blood. He then lifted his head to meet Sasuke's, his ruddy tongue still extended. "You will be mine at _last_." He whispered, and locked the boy into a forceful kiss.

Having taken Sasuke by surprise, his tongue ventured easily into his mouth, exploring every crevice and sharing the metallic taste of the lapped-up blood. Finally, their mouths parted for breath. "_Take me_, Kabuto," Sasuke gasped, groping the medic nin once more. Kabuto lurched with the instinct to thrust, and pounced on the adolescent.

Their bodies collided in twisted rhapsody, Sasuke searching for the clasps to his new partner's clothes until Kabuto sliced them off with a scalpel. Throwing them aside, the medic nin held down Sasuke as he took him in another passionate kiss, feeling his swollen cock rub against the Uchiha's; the euphoria was smothering.

Parting for breath again, Kabuto went down on the Uchiha, tickling his rod with his exhalation before consuming it with his lips. Sasuke gasped at this new source of gratification as he felt the warmth wetting his now-pulsing shaft. "Ahh_…Kabuto_…" He groaned as the medic nin sunk deeper on his pleasure rod with every new cast of his mouth. He shuddered, feeling Kabuto suck the head momentarily before moving on to lick each angle of his red vein. "_Ah_…stop…" He moaned half-heartedly, fearing he was already going to cum from the intense bliss. But Kabuto didn't slow; instead he went down on him again, increasing the pressure of his lips and tongue until Sasuke was shaking with delight.

Spontaneously Kabuto brought his face to Sasuke's neck, planting love bites as he kept a firm hand possessively on the Uchiha's member. Sasuke sighed his disappointment at the lowered attention on his staff and began pumping the medic nin in anticipation. "_Fuck me_," He whispered as he clenched his fist even tighter around the –seme's erection. Kabuto was happy to oblige. He flipped the Uchiha over, exposing his tight alcove as he knelt away him. "You want _this_, do you?" Kabuto took hold of his own shaft, teasing the boy as he moved it along his entrance and jerking him with his free hand. Sasuke shook with delirious impatience. "Ah…_yes_…_Fuck_ me!" He hissed, taking hold of the back of Kabuto's thighs and wrenching him forward.

Sasuke's scream echoed through the chamber as the medic pierced his entrance. Kabuto unsteadily inhaled, taking in the ecstasy of the boy's tight warmth. Slowly he pulled back, until only the tip of his stone-hard cock remained inside, and then thrust inside him again. He could feel his prick twitch as the pleasure surged through him, increasing his own anticipation all the more. He began methodically lunging himself into Sasuke, pushing deeper with every thrust as he searched for the boy's sweet spot and relishing in his now-constant wails of pleasure.

Finally, he found it. Fighting to reach his climax, Kabuto pounded into Sasuke over and over again, making the Uchiha howl with each new stimulation. The raven was struggling to keep grip of the headboard with one hand as he grasped Kabuto's thigh with the other, pushing him towards him with every thrust. The medic was going crazy with delectation, bruising Sasuke with his tight grip on his hips, pulling himself in and out of the intoxicating warmth. The boy was slammed against the headboard now, uttering new cries of bliss as Kabuto began pumping his overwhelmed member while simultaneously continuing to fuck him even harder. Conquered by the incredible provocation, he screamed with more passion and fervor then ever before.

"KABUTO!" He gasped as the medic finally reached orgasm, shuddering from the gratification of his hot cum coating his prostate and immediately climaxing as well. Kabuto sighed, gently pulling out of the boy and turning him to gently lap up the milky liquid. Sasuke was officially drained of energy, and submitted to the medic giving this final act of ownership. Kabuto then laid down, letting Sasuke rest on his chest. _Mine at last_. He savored the moment, running his fingers through the raven's hair.

Sasuke grinned mischievously. _What a fool. Orochimaru will be very interested to hear about this…_

XXXXXX

A/N - Yay! Now that you have finished reading, please take the time to review! I look forward to all your opinions, and I assure you that there are more tales to come (I do love oneshots, but I may try to extend some plot lines a bit beyond those limits). Thank you so much!

Love,

FeuRouge


End file.
